Romans' revenge
by Hippiwolf
Summary: When the Argo II fired on New Rome, the Romans were angry. What the Greek members of the prophecy don't know is that the Romans are sided with Gaia. When the truth comes out, it triggers a war between the two camps; a war too big for a statue of Athena to fix.
1. The truth comes out

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first ever fanfic I know its short but I just want to know what you think about the plot. Please review and give feedback, I'm only a kid so no swearing please (apart from swearing upon the river styx =). DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters all rights to R.R**

 **Percy's POV** Why? Just why? After everything we'd been through, all of the adventures and hardships, the romans had betrayed us. Just as we were about to topple Gaia's forces Jason snuck behind me, put his _**gladius**_ to my throat and said " Its over _bro_."  
"W-what! Jason what are you doing?" Piper stuttered, shocked.  
" W-what!" Jason mimicked "foolish daughter of Venus. Or should I say _Aphrodite_ for you idiotic _**Graceus**_ ," before Hazel knocked her out.  
" Now Perseus," he sneered, " you are going to get your girlfriend and come peacefully to the base of Mount Olympus, or I slit your throat."  
I silently cursed. Stupid Romans. I found Annabeth with a sword pressed against her throat, courtesy of Frank. My vision went red with anger.  
"Get your filthy Roman hands off of her." I said through clenched teeth.  
"Or what?" he taunted.  
"Or this." I punched him in the face. "Blackjack!" Suddenly, a large shape shot out of the clouds and swooped Annabeth and an unconscious Piper onto his back, kicking Frank in the head for good measure. "Aaaarrrrggghhh!" Jason shrieked, fruitlessly throwing his sword at Blackjack.  
A stupid mistake.  
I advanced on him and slashed Riptide across his chest. "You shall pay Jackson!" he screamed, blood pouring from his torso.  
"Seeing as though you don't have a returning sword like I do, I find that prospect highly unlikely," I replied calmly.  
"New Rome shall prevail!" he shrieked like a madman, before I plunged Riptide into his chest. But I had made a mistake; I had forgotten about Hazel. Oops. Then something smashed into the back of my head and I fell unconcious.

 **Annabeth's POV**

I was slashing away at a pack of Hellhounds with Frank when I heard Piper shout something at Jason. "What? Noooo!" I shouted as Frank grabbed me and held his sword to my throat.  
"How stupid are you _**Graceus**_ scum?" he laughed. I shook with rage at his words. How could they? After all we'd been through how could they mislead us just like that? I got over my shock and started contemplating escape plans. I racked my brains but couldn't think of anything. I scolded myself. _You're a daughter of Athena; of course you can think of something._  
"Thinking of escape plans Minerva spawn?" He sneered, "Don't worry; we'll take good care of you… At least, until Gaia needs you that is,"  
I spat in his face. "You do realise that Percy is probably coming to find me right now," I said matter-of-factly.  
He laughed. "No such luck _**Graceus**_. Your boyfriend has probably already been taken by Jason," he said, just as Percy emerged from a group of Earthborn giants. "Speak of the devil," I muttered with a slight smirk on my face. Percy saw us and clenched his teeth,  
"Get your filthy Roman hands off of her."  
"Or what?" Frank taunted. That was the wrong thing to say.  
"Or this." Percy's fist slammed into his face rendering him unconscious. "Blackjack!" he shouted. Percy's favourite pegasus shot out of the sky and lifted me onto his back. "Put me down Blackjack!" I shouted. He just whinnied and kicked Frank before launching into the air again. As we were flying I spotted Piper on the floor. "There Blackjack!" I pointed down, "let me get Piper." He rocketed down in a speedy dive and at the last moment pulled up so that I could get Piper, and shot back up into the clouds. " To the _Argo II_ Blackjack," I spoke in his ear. When we touched down on deck we were met by a worried Leo.  
"What happened Annabeth?" He asked, all of his childish humour gone, " I just saw Percy kill Jason." He had tear streaks down his face.  
" The Romans turned on us – they've sided with Gaia," I replied.  
" What! No! This can't be true! You're lying," a look of shock and disbelief was etched on his face.  
"I'm sorry Leo but everything I just said was true – I swear it upon the River Styx." Thunder boomed in the distance. Just then Piper gave a groan.  
"Quick Leo, get me Nectar and Ambrosia," I ordered. He went below deck and reappeared with a packet of Ambrosia and a flask of Nectar. I sat Piper up and poured some Nectar into her mouth. She soon came around so I offered her a square of ambrosia. She took it gladly. She looked around and noticed that Percy wasn't here. "What happened to Percy?" she asked. I hesitated and she must've taken it as a bad sign. She gasped. "He-he isn't d-d-dead is he? She asked, shocked. I quickly shook my head. But I wasn't quite prepared to tell her the full truth: that Jason was dead.  
"No he's fine he's just taking down more monsters," she calmed down when I said that but I was uneasy too. I decided to ask Blackjack to find him and bring him here. But when I looked around Blackjack was gone.

 **Percy's POV**

When I finally regained consciousness I found myself in chains at the foot of an ancient temple dedicated to my father, Poseidon.  
"So, the great Perseus Jackson has finally been overpowered, hmm? Your blood shall be used to wake the Earth Mother and you shall be sacrificed in your own father's temple! We lied when we said we needed two demigods- with one as powerful as you we shall not need a second!" The Giant King Poryphion said boastfully. He picked me up and laid me on the altar I my father's temple. "Oh great Earth Mother, rise from your slumber, use this demigod's blood to wake!"  
I had no strength. It was hopeless. The world as we know it was going to end; all because of one big betrayal. I wriggled on the altar but ropes of earth shot out of the ground ad wrapped around me tightly, restricting any movement. Poryphion laughed all the time this was happening.  
"Your attempts are futile little demigod – your friends will get cut down if they come within 200 feet of this temple and the Olympians are back to their split personalities because of the Romans' betrayal. Face it: the Earth Mother has won."  
The worst thing was that I knew that it was true. But that didn't stop me from trying with all my might to escape. Poryphion raised his spear.  
"Now you die," he snarled.

Suddenly, Poryphion was flat on the ground. "How _dare_ you be so arrogant as to attempt to kill _my_ son at _my_ temple?" Poseidon fumed, "you shall pay for what you have done here Poryphion."  
I felt the earth ropes loosen so I untangled myself and jumped down from the altar.  
"Thanks Dad," I said to Poseidon.  
"No problem son. Now, let's make an example of this ugly giant," Poseidon replied.  
I stepped towards Poryphion, uncapping Riptide as I went. He struggled to one knee. One knee that I cut off using Riptide.  
"You don't know what you're talking about Poryphion," I said, kicking him in the jaw, "you have underestimated us too many times. A fatal mistake on your behalf." I lopped off his right arm and ducked under a swipe from his left.  
"Bah!" he exclaimed out of frustration.  
Just then a winged figure came out of the sky. _Whassup Boss?_ Blackjack spoke in my mind. _Got any doughnuts?_ I sighed and shook my head. That pegasus was obsessed with doughnuts.  
"No Blackjack but I promise I'll buy you some if we come out of all this alive," I said out loud. _Sounds good to me Boss._  
"Gah! How many times Blackjack? Don't call me Boss!" Blackjack just chuckled. But then something happened that made his eyes widen in shock. _Duck Boss!_ I dropped to the floor just I time to avoid an otherwise fatal blow from Hazel's _**Spatha.**_ I swiped her legs out from underneath her and Poseidon shot a bolt of energy at her which turned her into a puddle of water. I breathed hard, adrenaline coursing through me.  
"Thanks Blackjack, I owe you one," I said. He went over to Poryphion and stomped on his head, making several _horseshoe_ shaped dents in his face. _One ton of doughnuts maybe._ I explained to him that a ton of doughnuts would cost more than everything in my apartment, and a dozen others, until he seemed satisfied with two packets of the delicious treat from the funfair stall in Central Park. To my left Poseidon coughed.  
"I believe we have a certain giant to dispose of,"  
Oh right; I'd forgotten about Poryphion in the 'intense heat' of my argument with Blackjack. The Giant King was unconscious with golden _**ichor**_ spurting out of the stump of his arm and his knee.  
"Together?" I asked.  
"Together," Poseidon confirmed. As one, me Poseidon and Blackjack all brought down our respective weapons - Blackjack's hoof, Poseidon's trident and Riptide – and disintegrated the Giant King.  
"I believe that there are a few demigods that are anxious to have you back with them; Blackjack will fly you back to the _Argo II_ where you can regroup and formulate another plan," Poseidon ordered.  
"But father, wh-,"  
"Not now Perseus, I must return to Olympus and report to the Council," Poseidon interrupted, "Farewell my son, I promise we will talk later, and know that I am always proud of you." And with that, he disappeared into a sea breeze and floated away.  
"Well then Blackjack, take me home,".


	2. This means war!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I can't believe all of the views and visitors I got in the space of 2 hours; thanks everybody! And a special thanks to my follower Books Lover1003. Because of the views I am updating 2 times in a day (don't expect that all of the time). Please review I would like a lot of feedback! And finally thanks to RedAce16 for the fantastic review. Hope you enjoy the chapter it's going to be a short one because I'm doing 2 in a day. DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters all rights to R.R (do I have to do a disclaimer for every chapter? Let me know by PM or in a review)**

 **ANNABETH'S POV**

A wave of relief surged through me when Percy and Blackjack landed on deck. "Oh my gods Percy where have you been? You were gone for 2 hours!" I exclaimed before pulling him into a tight hug.  
"Um, battling Poryphion with my dad," he said. Blackjack whinnied. "Okay, okay with my dad _and_ Blackjack."  
"What happened to the Romans?" I asked. He glanced at Piper.  
"My dad killed Hazel, Frank is unconscious and Jason… Well he's… he's..."  
"Dead," Piper whispered, a blank look on her face. "He's dead. Jason Grace is dead. Dead." Then suddenly she flew at Percy, _Katropis_ in her hand. "He's dead!" she shrieked, "he's dead because of you! You killed him! Now I'll kill you!" She slashed at him but Percy simply grabbed her wrist and twisted it, forcing her to drop her blade.  
"Calm down Piper, or I'll have to calm you down myself," Percy warned with a grave look on his face, still clutching Piper's wrist.  
Piper took several deep breaths and lowered her head, before saying, "Did you… was it… was it necessary? Did you have to kill him?"  
"I'm sorry Piper, but I'm afraid it was," Percy said apologetically.  
"How could he? HOW COULD HE?" Piper fumed, tears in her eyes, "Why would he do that to me? To us?"  
Before we could stop her, she charged downstairs to her quarters. Leo started after her but I grabbed his shoulder.  
"Give her some time Leo. Let her calm down," I explained, "She's in shock."  
"Now Percy, tell us what happened," I sat down, ready for his story.

 **PERCY'S POV**

As I recounted my version of events, I couldn't help but think about what Piper had said. Was it necessary? _Yes it was_ my mind said, but my heart didn't agree. What did Jason say? _Bro._ Yes that was it: _Its over_ bro. Me and Jason had formed a bromance throughout the time on the quest, but I guess it was all fake. All of it. A lie. It tore me to say that, but it was true. But a massive cloud of guilt still hung over me because of my actions, no matter how hard I tried to justify them. I knew my fatal flaw was loyalty and I'd grown loyal towards the Romans, especially Jason.

When I was finished Leo spoke up,  
"So what do we do now?"  
The big question. But the truth was, I had no clue what to do. I hoped that Annabeth had a plan, because the day that wise girl doesn't have a plan is going to be the day that the world ends.  
"Any ideas Annabeth?" I asked desperately.  
"Yes," she said.  
"Would you care to elaborate, wise girl?" I said sarcastically.  
"Well _Seaweed brain,_ I propose that we warn camp about the Romans: there could be an army marching there as we speak. And what to do about _our_ predicament- well we're going to have to defeat Gaia how Ouranos was defeated; take her away from home turf. Percy, you're going to have to cook up one Hades of a storm out at sea to keep her away from land. And once we're finished with Gaia, New Rome are gonna need all the help they can get, because THIS. MEANS. WAR!


	3. Siege

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for all of my reviews. I had a few people saying that they can't wait for chapter 3 so here it is. Enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters. All rights to R.R.**

 **PERCY'S POV**

"Has everyone packed nectar and ambrosia?" Leo, Piper and I groaned.  
"For the fifth time Annabeth, YES!" I complained. Annabeth was like my mother when it came to packing. Have you got this, have you packed that? It was sooo annoying.  
"Well you can't blame me if you die because you didn't bring the right supplies," Annabeth retorted, folding her arms.  
"Don't worry; only two groups of people are going to die today: the giants and the Romans," I assured them.  
"Remind me - how many giants are left?" Leo asked.  
"Ephilates and Otis reformed, Thoon is still alive, Leon is still alive, Periboia will be there, Enceladeus-" Annabeth was cut of by Leo shouting,  
"No way! Enchiladas! Are they mild? 'cause my mouth doesn't tolerate a lot of spice."  
"Shut up Leo!" Piper ordered, with (I suspect) charmspeak in her voice.  
"Shutting up," Leo said, nodding his head vigorously.  
I suppressed a laugh. This wasn't the time for jokes. Annabeth continued,  
"Now, as I was saying, Enceladus will be there," she glared at Leo,"as well as the other five, but no more. So, assuming that the Olympians turn up, our task is nearly impossible. If the Olympians don't turn up... well we're toast."  
"So, like, if our parents do turn up then we're bread, if not then we're toast?" Leo speculated, as immature as ever.  
Piper face palmed. "Give me a break Leo," she said.

 **LINE BREAK**

A series of squeaks and whirrs came from Festus the figurehead.  
"Wow, that magical engine that Hephaestus gave us is really good. We're five miles off of camp now," Leo said.  
I looked overboard. We were travelling by sea because Jason wasn't here anymore, and I could sense warships both in front and behind us.  
"The Romans are behind us - we need to stop that," I warned. A look of confusion came across Piper's face. She was probably wondering how I could tell that the Romans were near in this thick, impenetrable fog.  
"I am a son of Poseidon you know," I said matter-of-factly.  
"It's not that, I was wondering- if we've left the ancient lands then Gaia can't wake. Why then, have the giants decided to follow us away from the ancient lands?" She explained.  
"That, my friend, is a good question. Unfortunately, I don't know the answer. I assumed that they had managed to find another two demigods and had sacrificed them. Heck, they might've even sacrificed Frank. Or maybe they're waiting for Poryphion to reform, because if Gaia had woken, then everyone would most likely be dead," She nodded at my theory but I could tell it troubled her. I tried to take my mind of of it by talking to Leo about what kind of weaponry we had at our disposal, but her question still unnerved me. I had a feeling we were going to find the answer out soon enough though. I was wrenched out of my thoughts by the sound of the conch horn. And I suspected that it wasn't signalling dinner

 **PIPER'S POV**

I was thinking about the question that I had asked Percy when the conch horn sounded. Which could only mean one thing: the Romans had arrived. Once we had weighed the anchor, we sailed on shore in the lifeboats. The scene that greeted us was not a good one. The Romans were amassing at the camp border, ready for an organised attack. I could tell that Reyna wasn't in on the betrayal because she was speaking to a small number of people in private, pointing at us and giving us the thumbs up. Probably a small rebel group of Romans that were fighting for us. They would be useful for a number of things- especially sabotage. Then suddenly I heard a rumbling from the other side of camp where six giants stood. And to top it all off, flocks of gryphons and Roman eagles circled camp airspace. _Oh gods help us_ I thought. We were under siege.

 **Did you like the play on words? Give me a break - LINE BREAK.**


	4. The awakening

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: In a review somebody talked about my structure in chapter 1 but I've fixed it up in other chapters. Anyways, chapter 4. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters. All rights to R.R.**

 **PERCY'S POV**

You know, I've been told many times that I'm reckless. That's just how people describe me. Sure, battling Ares was gutsy. Plunging in to the Styx - well, that's on a totally different level. But walking into the enemy camp with nothing but my sword and a few water powers? Nah. That's probably what you think. But as a friend once told me: I try not to think. It interferes with being nuts. That definitely applied to this situation. How it came to this - rewind about twelve hours and I was at camp half blood, fighting a glorious battle with my dad, Poseidon.

All of the other Olympians were there - they'd polished of the rest of the giants with the help of the campers, and the Romans didn't dare attack the Olympians because of the Ancient laws. They stated that an immortal could not attack a demigod, unless if in retaliation. So, as long as the Romans did't attack the Olympians then they were safe. But that didn't stop them from attacking the demigods. Whilst me and Poseidon fought Ephilates and Otis, the rest of the campers were under attack. And while we were good fighters, they outnumbered us three to one. Camp Half Blood was slowly losing the battle, being pushed back to the creek.  
I dodged a swipe from Otis' spear and countered with a feint to the left and then a jab in his gut. He didn't react quick enough. My sword sank deep into his abdomen and through the other side. I pulled my sword out, twisting it at the same time to inflict maximum pain and damage.  
"Father!" I shouted.  
We switched opponents and suddenly I was locked in combat with Ephilates. I dropped to the ground to evade a huge swing from his spear, then swept his legs out from under him and clambered to my feet. I almost got squashed by Otis falling backwards, my dad stood over him. We stabbed him simultaneously, causing him to disintegrate, then advanced on Ephilates.  
"Gaia shall arise!" He warned, "You can not stop the inevit-"  
Dead.  
"Go son, aid your friends. As much as I want to I cannot assist you in this fight. You are without the help of the gods from now on Percy. Remember that,"  
And then he vanished. I ran to the creek, and when I got there, things weren't looking good. There were about fifty campers to about one-hundred and fifty Romans. Most of the Greeks had given up; it was evident from the look on their faces. They needed a morale boost. And I was going to give them one. But just as I was about to charge into battle, I saw three Romans - led by Octavian - sneak behind Annabeth and knock her out. I couldn't control myself.  
"GET YOUR BONY LITTLE HANDS OFF OF HER YOU WEASEL!" I shouted as I raced through the carnage around me. I felt the ground tremble with my anger as I sprinted. _Son of the Earthshaker_ I thought to myself. For the second time in two days, came the reply,  
"Or what?"  
"OR THIS, YOU LITTLE RODENT!" I yelled as I leaped into the air...  
...and crashed down, creating a magnitude 14 earthquake, as well as a 20ft wall of water, wreaking havoc and bringing destruction to the enemy lines.  
"And stay down," I spat.  
The Greeks weren't affected by the earthquake, but unfortunately, they were soaked from head to toe. Whilst the others tied up the Romans, I worked my way around the mess and debris to Annabeth, who had now regained consciousness. Suddenly a deep voice resonated through the woods.  
 _Well done Perseus Jackson._ It said. _You were still the one to wake me, even if it wasn't how I'd originally planned._ No. Surely I wasn't _that_ powerful. I couldn't have woken her. _I suppose I should thank you. I_ should _but I'm not going to. For all of the trouble that you've caused me, I want to torture you personally. I'm going to make you beg for Tartarus. But first, I'll just take your friends._ The voice chuckled, then disappeared, and so did all of my friends and the Romans leaving only me left standing there. Gaia.

So, yeah. That's why I'm doing probably the most stupid thing in history. But I have no choice.

 **Please review and follow/favourite!**


	5. Sorry

This is a sorry chapter for not updating...  
I don't want to make excuses but I've just started high school in year 7 and I'm still adjusting and trying to make time for homework and hobbies.  
This does **NOT** mean I'm giving up on _Romans' Revenge_ as it is an original plot and (if I do say so myself) a good story.  
I will be able to make time in the half-term holiday so expect at least 3 chapters in late October.

This is a sincere apology because I hate it when I read a fanfic and the author doesn't update (*cough*Gambits Refrain*cough*) and I will make time for my fic.

Yours truly,  
Hippiwolf

Peace out.


	6. In the camp

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm back! Sorry for the long wait but I just needed some time to settle into the routine of high school life. There was this extremely nasty review from a guest reader, who I think just goes around and copy's horrible messages to peoples' fanfics since they are too stupid to think of a review themselves. Thanks to Redace16 for giving me the heads up about that review. And finally, I know I said late October but since it is late late October, I might have to go on to early early November, like either the 1st or 2nd. I will try to lengthen my chapters (keyword: _try_ ) but I'm a busy guy... sort of. Anyways, lets get this show on the road!  
** **  
DISCLAIMER: I'm not the owner of PJ all rights and whatever to R.R.** **  
**

 **Percy's POV**

I took a step into the Little Tiber. I could feel it pulling against me, trying to topple me. It felt different from the first time I had walked through it. But that was because in the Romans' eyes, I was now public enemy number 1. Finally, I heaved myself out of fast flowing Tiber, and on to the soggy riverbank. I looked up at the watch towers. There was nobody on watch duty. Strange... I mean, the Romans were known for their efficiency and organisation, which includes having somebody on sentry duty. I crouched and shuffled closer to the gates, my senses alert and my body tense. I scanned the sentry towers just to make sure that I wasn't being watched. Suddenly, there was a rustle. My eyes flew to the nearest bush, and something blue and plastic flew back and hit one of them. I uncapped Riptide and glanced down at the thing that had momentarily blinded me. Wait, what? A hairbrush? I, Perseus Jackson, slayer of Kronos and countless other things, had been hit in the eye by a freaking hairbrush! Now I know how Kronos felt when he had been hit by...  
"Rachel?" I whispered, and edged closer to the bush. It could've been a trap, but I wasn't going to get my friends back by playing it safe all of the time. I slowly parted the branches and peeked through. I let out a sigh of relief; it was Rachel. Then two of her hands gripped my shoulders and I was dragged through the bush.  
"Ow! Was that really necessary?" I fumed.  
"That wasn't me, Perce! It must've been-" she bent over double, and started spewing green smoke.  
"Are you kidding me?" I muttered, "another prophecy!"  
I faced Rachel. Her eyes were glowing a murky green colour and her skin was pale. Then she spoke, and her voice sounded like a three part harmony of nightmares.

 _Seven halfbloods answered the call  
_ _A betrayal that could doom us all  
_ _The seventh wheel whose oath is binding  
_ _Shall lead to the giant king's unwinding  
_ _The camp of Rome and the camp of Greece  
_ _Through the death may find their peace_

Then the green smoke cleared, and Rachel slumped to the ground. I pulled her up into a sitting position and waited for her to come around. Even though she was the Oracle, she was still had a mortal soul so I couldn't give her any nectar or ambrosia. She groaned and rubbed her temples.  
"You need to go Percy," she said "go into the camp and free the Greeks. Look for Reyna, she is on your side."  
"Do you know where they are keeping them?" I asked. I needed every advantage I could get.  
"No, I only showed up here an hour ago. I only came because I had a glimpse that you would be here," she replied  
"OK then, I better go," I said.  
I stood up and walked to the gates.  
"Be careful Perce," she warned "don't do anything stupid."  
I gasped in mock offence.  
"Me? Stupid? I wouldn't dream of it," and with that, I walked straight into the Roman camp.

 **LINE BREAK**

I literally ran into Dakota. I was just minding my own business, sabotaging the enemy camp and running away from Hannibal the elephant, when he walked straight in front of me whilst downing a bottle of Kool-aid.  
"Gah! What the Pluto! Who d- Percy! What are you doing here?" Dakota exclaimed.  
"Time for talk later Dakota," I paused "I assume that you're on my side?"  
"Obviously Percy, anybody with common sense would be," he said.  
"Good. You don't happen to know where Reyna is do you?" I asked.  
A grave look fell upon his face, and he shuffled his feet.  
"Percy... she- she's been sentenced to- to death," his voice broke on the last word and he started crying.  
"No..." I whispered, "where- where is she?"  
"They've taken her to Temple Hill. Don't go Percy. We don't want to lose another leader," He said.  
I patted him on the back. "Don't worry Dakota. I'll bring us both back safely."  
As I turned to walk away, I felt a stinging sensation in my leg. I looked down and saw an arrow protruding from my calf.  
"Run Dakota!" I yelled. I dived for cover as another arrow appeared in the ground where I was stood just moments before.  
I pulled the arrow out of my leg and saw some green that had mixed with the red of the blood. Poison. My eyes shut and my head hit the floor. Everything went black.

 **Please review!**


End file.
